Rencontre Fortuite
by Sarah Mulder
Summary: Alors qu'il s'y attend le moins, Mark rencontre une ancienne amie


Rencontre fortuite 

_by Sarah ¤Mulder¤_

============================

Catégorie : SL / MG

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mr Michael Crichton, je les lui emprunte juste pour le fun et essaierai de ne pas trop les lui abîmer avant de les lui rendre, c'est promis :=)

Rating : Pour tous (G)

Résumé : Alors qu'il s'y attend le moins, Mark rencontre une ancienne amie…

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que j'écris "en solo", j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaire. En tout cas merci de ne pas trop rigoler si certaines phrases sont "maladroites" comme dirait une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra certainement, mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune vocation d'écrivain :=)  Et sinon je remercie Aline, déjà parce que c'est elle qui m'a poussé à me lancer dans l'écriture de cette fic, et aussi pour la correction du demi-million de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ! :=) D'ailleurs je lui dédicace cette histoire par la même occasion, tout le monde sait comme elle aime le couple Mark/Susan :=)

============================

Il faisait très froid à Chicago, un peu trop certainement pour un mois d'octobre. Mark marchait rapidement, il avait peur d'être en retard. Rachel revenait d'un camp qu'elle avait fait avec sa classe, et comme Jennifer travaillait, il avait proposé d'aller la chercher et de la garder avec lui pour le week end. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour voir sa fille ses dernières semaines et craignait qu'elle ne se sente délaissée, en particulier à cause du fait qu'il allait épouser Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et constata que le train de sa fille était en retard. Il alla se renseigner, et l'employé du chemin de fer auquel il s'adressa l'informa que le train était parti une heure plus tard que prévu. Mark soupira, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant. Il décida de commencer par se rendre au kiosque afin d'acheter un journal pour tuer le temps. Ca ne valait pas vraiment la peine qu'il rentre pour juste une petite heure.

En même temps que son magazine, il en profita pour acheter une boite de chewing-gum ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons au fruits pour Rachel, ceux qu'elle préférait. Il n'espérait pas vraiment se faire pardonner de s'être si peu occupé d'elle avec des sucreries, mais ça pourrait toujours aider. Il se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer lorsqu'il heurta une personne venant en sens inverse.

Mark : Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu venir.

L'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de se baisser pour ramasser des dossiers qu'elle avait fait tomber. Il se baissa à son tour pour l'aider et constata qu'il s'agissait de documents médicaux. L'autre personne le remercia, et il reconnut instantanément sa voix, même si durant quelques secondes il refusa d'y croire.

Mark (surpris) : Susan ?!

Susan : Mark ! Ca alors, je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi !

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, Mark paya ce qu'il avait acheté puis ils sortirent du kiosque.

Mark : Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago ?

Susan : J'ai été envoyée par l'hôpital où je travaille pour une conférence médicale. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Comment vas-tu ?

Mark : Je vais plutôt bien. Je suis venu chercher Rachel, mais son train à du retard.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et la dernière fois, c'était ici même, dans cette gare. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué après son départ, et il avait longtemps regretté de ne pas l'avoir suivie. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Mais à présent, il avait une nouvelle vie avec Elizabeth, et ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de revoir Susan. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était restée exactement la même.

Mark : Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Susan (haussant les épaules) : Ca va, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais sinon ça va.

Elle ne pouvait cesser de le fixer non plus. Il avait réellement l'air d'aller bien, d'être heureux. Et à part quelques cheveux en moins, lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu depuis tout ce temps, mais n'osait pas vraiment lui poser la question. En réalité, et même si elle trouvait ça un peu bête, elle se posait surtout des questions sur sa vie amoureuse, est-ce qu'il avait une petite amie, est-e qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle… Elle en tout cas n'avait jamais réellement cessé de l'aimer, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme comme lui et elle savait à présent à quel point ils avaient été stupides de ne pas avoir su saisir leur chance.

Mark : A quelle heure part ton train ?

Susan (jetant un œil à sa montre) : Dans plus d'une heure.

Mark :  Tu es en avance !

Susan : Je n'avais plus rien de spécial à faire…

Mark : Et bien, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille boire quelque chose, le train de Rachel n'arrive pas tout de suite non plus…

Susan releva la tête vers lui. Elle n'osait pas le lui proposer elle-même, mais elle avait également vraiment envie qu'ils se retrouvent un peu tous les deux pour discuter, et cela même si elle manquait son train et qu'elle devait rester un jour de plus à Chicago. Soudain, plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance. Soudain, elle se disait qu'en fin de compte sa vie n'était peut-être pas à Phœnix…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient à une table du restaurant et un serveur venait prendre leur commande.

Mark : Et comment vont Chloe et la petite Susie ?

Susan : Oh elles vont bien, Chloe a épousé Joe peu après mon arrivée à Phœnix, et elle a eu des jumeaux l'année dernière, un garçon et une fille, ils sont adorables.

Mark : Et bien tu la féliciteras de ma part.

Susan (avec un hochement de tête) : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Mark : C'est dommage que tu ne m'aies pas passé un coup de fil pour me dire que tu venais, on aurait peut-être pu se voir.

Susan : J'y ai pensé, mais on ne m'avait averti qu'à la dernière minute, et je ne suis restée que deux jours.

Mark : C'est dommage… Sinon je vois que tu es restée une adepte du train !

Susan (avec un sourire) : Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à me défaire un jour de ma peur de l'avion, j'ai finit par me faire une raison. Et puis, le train c'est sympa, on voit de très beaux paysages !

Mark : Oui, et le trajet dure trois fois plus longtemps !

Susan : Ok, je te l'accorde, tu marques un point !

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Comme au bon vieux temps, comme s'ils étaient à nouveau quatre ans plus tôt, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Puis ils se turent à nouveau, en fait ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire, ils se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise. Le serveur amena leurs consommations et laissa l'addition sur la table. Mark sortit alors son porte-monnaie et déposa le montant dans la petite soucoupe prévue à cet effet.

Mark : C'est moi qui invite.

Susan : Je te remercie.

Mark : Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, en Arizona ?

Susan (avec un petit sourire) : Oh, pas grand chose. Je travaille à plein temps dans un hôpital de la ville, et le temps que je ne passe pas à l'hôpital je le consacre à Suzie. Les jumeaux demandent beaucoup de temps à Chloe, en général c'est un soulagement pour elle que je m'occupe un peu de leur sœur. Mais sinon, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

Il avait envie de lui demander si elle avait un homme dans sa vie, il avait de la peine à croire que ça puisse ne pas être le cas. Elle était tellement… tellement tout, à la fois intelligente, extrêmement douée pour son métier, et tellement belle… Il avait de la peine à concevoir qu'une femme comme elle puisse rester seule.

Susan : Et de ton côté, quoi de neuf ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, il n'avait pas tellement envie de lui parler de son agression, ni de la mort de ses parents. Il n'aimait pas non plus lui mentir, mais en fait il ne mentait pas vraiment, il déguisait juste un peu la vérité.

Mark : Pas grand chose non plus, tu vois quoi, la routine. Enfin, il y a quand même quelque chose… Je suis fiancé.

Susan (s'efforçant de sourire pour cacher sa déception) : C'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

Mark (secouant la tête) : Non, elle travaille à l'hôpital, mais elle est arrivée après ton départ. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth, elle vient d'Angleterre et est chirurgien.

Susan : Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment…

Elle lui souriait toujours, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement sincère, et il comprenait. Si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était mariée ou fiancée, il se serait senti jaloux, et le fait d'être conscient de cela le dérangeait un peu. D'une certaine manière, cela voulait dire qu'il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour elle, même s'il aimait Elizabeth de tout son cœur. En fait, il était content qu'elle ne reste pas, parce que si ça avait été le cas, il ignorait ce qu'il aurait fait. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Elizabeth, pas la tromper non plus, mais avait peur de se qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Susan, car jamais il n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour personne. De toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, Elizabeth comprise, elle était de loin celle qu'il avait le plus aimée. Mais malheureusement, elle était partie.

Susan : Et comment vont les autres, Carol, Doug, Carter…

Mark : Et bien, Carol et Doug vivent maintenant à Seattle, avec leurs deux petites filles. Carter fait sa dernière année d'internat aux urgences, Peter a eu un fils… et quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, Jeanie a quitté les urgences, elle s'est mariée et a adopté un petit garçon…

Susan soupira. Doug, Carol, Peter, Jeanie, Mark… tous semblaient avoir bien réussi leur vie, était-elle la seule à n'avoir pas réussi la sienne ? Elle avait beau aimer Suzie comme sa fille, elle n'était pas sa fille, en fait elle avait parfois l'impression de ne vivre que pour les autres, elle n'avait jamais une minute à se consacré à elle-même. Parfois, elle le regrettait un peu, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa famille.

Mark tourna la tête vers la grande horloge accrochée dans le hall de la gare, et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut un photomaton. Lui et Susan avaient fait des photos dans un appareil semblable quelques années auparavant, d'ailleurs il était sûr de toujours les avoir quelque part. Il posa sa main sur son bras et lui indiqua la machine d'un signe de la tête.

Mark : Tu te rappelles quand on avait fait ses photos, à la fête foraine ?

Susan (avec un petit rire) : Bien sûr, difficile de l'oublier, cette soirée restera sans doute toujours une des plus belles de ma vie !

Mark : C'est vrai, c'était génial… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on en refasse ?

Susan : Maintenant ?

Mark (avec un petit sourire) : Et bien sinon je ne vois pas vraiment quand, à moins que revenir à Chicago prochainement ne fasse partie de tes projets.

Susan (avec un haussement d'épaules) : Peut-être, qui sait. Mais en attendant je serais ravie d'aller faire des photos avec toi !

Ils terminèrent alors leurs boissons, puis se dirigèrent vers l'appareil. Une petite fille faisait des photos avec sa mère, et ils attendirent à l'extérieur qu'elles aient terminé.

Petite fille (en sortant du photomaton et en les désignant du doigt) : Maman regarde, des amoureux !

Mark se rendit alors compte qu'inconsciemment il avait pris la main de Susan et en entendant la remarque de la fillette, il la lâcha brusquement.  Elle aussi d'ailleurs se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans la machine et prirent place sur le tabouret. Susan sortit une pièce de sa poche, la glissa dans la fente prévue à cet effet et le premier flash se déclencha instantanément.

Mark : Je n'étais pas prêt, c'est de la triche !

Susan (rigolant, tandis que le deuxième flash se déclenchait à son tour) : Mais c'est bien plus drôle comme ça !

Il se mit également à rire, puis la prit contre lui, passa son bas autour de sa taille, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils sourient ensemble lorsque le quatrième et dernier flash illumina la cabine. Quelques minutes plus tard, les photos sortaient de l'appareil.

Mark : A chaque fois, nous ne sommes pas fichus réussir plus d'une photo !

Susan : La troisième est géniale aussi, je la garde !

Mark : Ok, moi je prends la dernière !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient l'impression d'être retombé en adolescence. Malheureusement, leur réjouissance fut de courte durée, en effet lorsqu'il regarda sa montre Mark constata que le train de Rachel allait arriver dans moins de cinq minutes, ils n'avaient même pas vu le temps passé.

Mark : Il va falloir que j'y aille…

Susan : Oui moi aussi… écoute, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, je ne crois pas que tu l'avais… n'hésites pas à m'appeler à l'occasion, et si tu m'invites à ton mariage je serai ravie d'y assister.

Mark (lui souriant) : Oui bien sûr. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te voir.

Susan : Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main. Mark se rendit alors sur le quai où arrivait le train de sa fille, et quelques minutes plus tard tous les deux quittaient la gare et montaient dans la voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, Mark n'arrêta pas de penser à Susan, il se dit même qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser repartir, il avait passer avec elle une heure merveilleuse qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il aimait Elizabeth, mais être avec Susan c'était quelque chose de différent de bien plus fort. Jamais il n'avait rit avec Liz comme il le faisait avec Susan, et même s'ils allaient bientôt se marier, jamais il ne s'était confié à elle comme il se confiait à Susan avant son départ. Elle lui manquait tellement…

====#====#====#====#====#====#====#====

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, Susan avait reprit le travail et s'efforçait de ne plus trop penser à Mark, mais c'était difficile. Pourtant il le fallait, après tout il était fiancé, il n'allait certainement pas lui téléphoner et encore moins l'inviter à son mariage, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Elle était occupée à assister un interne pour une ponction lombaire, lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

Infirmière : Dr Lewis, téléphone pour vous.

Susan : Prenez le numéro et dîtes que je rappellerai dès que j'aurai terminé.

Infirmière : Il a dit que c'est important… et c'est un appel longue distance…

Sarah ¤Mulder¤, octobre 01 


End file.
